


Al Gets Laid or How to Seduce Your Cousin

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, Cousins, Cunnilingus, F/M, Het, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written under the influence for <a href="http://firewhiskeyfic.livejournal.com">Firewhiskeyfic</a> at Livejournal. I've only made basic corrections to spelling. The original, unedited (and quite hilarious) version can be found <a href="http://firewhiskeyfic.livejournal.com/36201.html">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Al Gets Laid or How to Seduce Your Cousin

**Author's Note:**

> This was written under the influence for [Firewhiskeyfic](http://firewhiskeyfic.livejournal.com) at Livejournal. I've only made basic corrections to spelling. The original, unedited (and quite hilarious) version can be found [here](http://firewhiskeyfic.livejournal.com/36201.html).

**Title:** Al Gets Laid or How to Seduce Your Cousin  
 **Author:** torino10154  
 **Pairings:** Al/Rose, Teddy/James, Teddy/James/Scorpius implied  
 **Challenge:** Easter bunny  
 **Rating/Warnings:** NC-17. Oral, blowjob, cunnilingus, mentions of threesomes, het. Al likes tits, and fanny. Just saying.  
 **Word count:** ~2100  


"Saw the scariest thing the other day," Al said after he took a sip of his drink.

"Oh, what's that?" James asked.

"Saw the Easter rabbit."

"What are you on about?" Teddy asked, hand already reaching for James's groin. James moaned and let his head fall back against Teddy's shoulder. 

"Easter bunny, whatever it's called." Al shuddered. "It's like Santa, right. Little kids sit on its lap. Fucking pedo in the costume I'm sure."

"Bet you wanted to sit in its lap. Didn't you, Al? Get felt up by some dirty old man in a furry outfit."

"Sounds kinda hot, actually," James said, rubbing against Teddy. "Wanna hide something later?"

"More like hide the sausage," Teddy snorted. "I'll be glad to hide something in your arse."

"You two are disgusting." Al finished his drink. "Another, bartender!" He slapped a Galleon down on the bar. In short order he had another whisky on the rocks.

"When was the last time you got laid, Al?" Teddy asked, wrapping his arm around Al's shoulder. "If you need a hand, I'm always willing to help. I do so like Potters."

"Stay the fuck away from Dad!" James said, scowling.

Al snickered. Who wouldn't want to fuck Harry Potter, after all? 

"You know what I saw the other day?" James asked. "Lily's bush."

"Christ! Why are you looking at our sister?" Al was disgusted. His baby sister. That was just nasty.

"Was at home, talking with Mum. Lily just walked out of the bath, towel hiked up, saw that dark hair. Scarred for life, really." James put his head down, but still his arse was pressed against Teddy.

"I could take her for a ride," Teddy said. James whipped around but Teddy just laughed. "I wouldn't, come on! Maybe your mum though. She's hot."

"I can't take it anymore," Al said. He finished his drink. "You two are disgusting, I swear."

"You should see the things Jamie can do with his tongue, Al," Teddy said but Al was trying to escape. God, they were filthy. Did Teddy really want to fuck his mum? 

"Hey Al," a voice said. Al turned and was surprised to see his cousin, Rose.

"Hey Rose, what are you doing in a place like this? There aren't any books, you know?"

She frowned at him. "I like to have a good time once and a while." 

"Right. Where's your boyfriend?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "He's being a prat."

"Ah," Al said though he didn't really understand. "Still trying to get in your knickers?"

"Actually, I want him to fuck me, if you must know, and he won't."

Al's mouth opened and closed. What guy didn't want a bit of fanny?

He heard Teddy laughing and remembered. 

"Maybe it's not you. Maybe he's just not into girls."

"What?" She asked him, face confused. "Oh, you mean he's gay?"

"Dunno. If you weren't my cousin, I'd have a go."

"You would?"

"Did I say that out loud?" Al was mortified. What was he thinking saying that to her? She'd tell her mum and then she'd tell Uncle Ron and then he'd be dead. Dead as a door mouse. 

Rose stepped closer. Al could see her nipples through her blouse and his cock—his hand its only companion for ages and ages—took notice as well. 

"Rose—"

"No one will know, Al." Rose reached out and cupped his erection through his trousers.

"Not here!" he hissed. He grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the corridor that led to the private rooms. 

"Number fourteen," the proprietress said, tossing him the key.

He was so hard he could hardly walk. The stairs were like torture. He fumbled with the key and finally slid it into the lock. 

Rose was on him as soon as he shut the door, pressing him against the wood, shoving her tongue into his mouth. She had the most glorious pair of tits, everyone had already said so. Though they said she had her grandma's tits and that was just sick.

He reached between them, going straight for the nipple. She moved, pressing against his cock. 

"Want me to suck you off, Al?" 

He let his head fall back against the door and she pulled his erection from his pants, hand warm on his skin. 

"Feels good," he said thrusting into her fist. "But I want something else. Want your fanny, yeah?"

"You really want to fuck me?" she asked, face suddenly shy.

"Hell yes," he said, reaching between her thighs. "You don't have knickers on?" 

Rose was already wet. Al brought his hand to his face and inhaled. Best smell in the world. He wouldn't wash his hand for a week. 

Pushing her skirt up, Al dropped to his knees and pressed his face to her. He spread her lips and licked over her clit. Heaven.

Rose must have though so too because she moaned, her hands moving to his head. "No one's ever…"

"No one?" Al looked up at her.

"Boys just want to get off, they don't care about us."

"That's not true," Al said. "A bloke that won't take care of his bird is a bastard."

Rose looked down at him so sweetly he knew he'd make sure she was well satisfied tonight. Stupid fuckers.

He licked her again but then stood.

"What?" she asked. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, hoping she'd taste a bit of herself on his mouth.

"Let's get you in bed."

Al took her hand and dragged her toward the bed, pulling her down on top of him.  
"God, I love your tits."

He squeezed both of them in his hands while she rubbed against him. 

She finally pulled back and pulled her shirt off. Al's mouth watered when he saw her rosy pink nipples. He licked one then the other, playing with them until they were tight and pebbled. Rose was moaning and whimpering, and Al could have come from the sound. He'd really missed making a bird feel good.

Suddenly he rolled them, pinning her to the bed. 

"Al," she said, pushing against him. 

"Shhh," he said then slid down her body, pushing her thighs apart.

God, she had a gorgeous body. The colour of the hair, the texture. He rubbed his face against the curls before spreading her lips wide and sucking on the red nub there.

"Al," she moaned again; her thighs were already quivering. Al used the flat of his tongue and licked her over and over, over and over, until she was crying out, gripping his head and pushing him away. 

His face was wet with her juices and he sat up, wiping his face on the back of his hand.

"Felt good, yeah?"

He crawled up her body and pushed his cock inside her, his trousers around his ankles. 

God, she was tight, and so, so wet since he'd made her come.

"Has Scorpius fucked you?" Al asked. "You're so tight."

Rose blushed and turned her face away.

"Rose?" Al asked. "You have done this before?"

She shook her head, curls tumbling against the pillow. 

A horrible wave of guilt crashed over him, even as his cock was still inside her only moments ago untouched cunt.

"Fuck, Rose." Al let his head drop to her chest. He should go. This was so wrong. And now he was taking her virginity as well. 

"Al," she whispered, her hands running over his back. "I wanted you."

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "Me?"

She nodded. "You."

"And Scorpius?"

"I think you're right, he's probably better off with blokes."

"If I know my brother, he and Teddy already have him tied up and plugged."

Rose screwed up her face. "Plugged?"

"Never mind, you don't want to know." Al didn't mind having his arse played with actually, but a fingertip was different than a cock or a dildo.

"Al," Rose said and he looked up at her again. "Fuck me." 

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, slowly getting back into the rhythm, rolling his hips, his cock slipping and sliding into her wet cunt.

"You feel so good, Rose. This is so wrong though, you're my cousin." He took one of her tits his hand and flicked the nipple with is thumb.

"Cousins get married sometimes," she said then hastily added, "not that we need to marry, just that people did."

"Right," Al took her other nipple and sucked it, laved it, gave it a little nibble and Rose whined arching into his thrusts.

"Harder, Al," she cried. "Fuck me harder!"

He abandoned her chest, with regret, and braced his hands to either side of her head and began thrusting harder, snapping his hips.

She wrapped her legs around his, pulling him deeper, head thrashing against the pillow. 

"Fuck, Al, fuck," she moaned and Al felt his balls getting tight.

"I'm going to fill you with my come," Al said into her ear, sucking at her neck and he began slamming into her as hard as he could. He thought she might be shrieking but he couldn’t stop now. 

"Fuuuuuuck," he groaned, spilling into her, pulsing hot and hard. He grabbed her tits and buried his face between, rubbing his stubble against her soft flesh, his cock still half hard as it slipped from inside her. 

Looking at her face, Al saw sweat at her temples; her cheeks were flushed bright pink. She was so beautiful. 

Leaning down he kissed her tenderly, sucking at her bottom lip as she panted. 

"You're so good, Al." She kissed the tip of his nose. "So good."

"Shhh," he whispered. "You deserve someone that loves you, not just a bloke trying to get a leg over."

"Well," she said, running her hands over his sweaty back, "if you find yourself at loose ends…"

He sat up and looked at her." You want to do this again?"

Her eyes glittered brightly. "Oh yes. Very much."

Al rolled off her and lay down at her side. She curled into him, fingers playing with the sparse hair in his chest. 

"Our whole family is fucked up," Al said after a while. Thinking about Teddy and James, who were practically related, then maybe adding Scorpius as a plaything, that was just messed up. 

"You heard about Hugo and the Lovegoods, did you?" Rose said, still playing with his chest hair.

"What?" Al squeezed his eyes shut. "You've got to be joking."

"Nope." Rose sat up and licked along Al's jaw line. His cock gave a twitch. 

"You know, I've heard rumors about my dad and your parents."

Rose grinned. Al wasn't sure he'd _ever_ seen her grin but there it was.

"Those aren't rumours, Al."

"How do you know?" Al thought they were always close but there was this weird feeling he got when he saw his dad without his mum there. The looks he gave to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were, well, inappropriate.

"Read a letter Mum wrote to Uncle Harry once. Wow."

Al flopped back against the pillow. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Was his dad cheating? Or was that before he was married? He couldn't think about this now.

Not since Rose started stroking his cock again.

"Fuck, Rose," he said, pushing into her hand.

"I think I want to be on top," she said. 

"I don't mind." Al watched as Rose straddled him and sat down on his length. "Damn, Rose."

She clenched around him and began lifting up, tits bouncing.

Who the fuck cares of his entire family is mental? If Al has girl that wants to ride his cock, tits swinging in his face, he's never going to complain.

Gripping her hips, he thrust up inside her. He reached for her hair and pulled it back making her whimper. 

Best fucking night of his life.

Harder and harder he fucked her, Rose taking him deeper and deeper with every thrust. He pressed his thumb to her clit and she squealed, cunt squeezing him as she came. 

He pushed inside her again and again until he exploded into her, feeling his come slipping right back out and into his balls.

"Al?" Rose said, still slowing riding his cock, pulling every last drop of come from him. 

"Yeah?" 

"I think I'd like to give you a blow job. But I am sleepy, maybe in the morning?"

Al moaned. His cock was so sensitive and she was still squeezing around him. Fuck.

"I'm sure than can be arranged, Rose. You'll never meet a man that will resist a blow job." 


End file.
